


The Destiel Wedding

by the_writers_block15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 never happened, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Destiel Wedding, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fuck the CW, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Its three AM and I wrote this, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Screw cannon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, chad linberg is the savior of SPN, i should be asleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writers_block15/pseuds/the_writers_block15
Summary: The wedding inspired me to write a fic about how it got there. Picks up from the end of 15x20. Don't worry, the boys don't die. If they can survive 15 seasons of that, they can survive a rusty nail and a grey wig.Full warning, I did pick up a few ideas from twitter and tik tok to incorporate into this story.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The prank

One minute he was holding his son’s hand and the next, he found himself on top of a bridge looking like his 38 year old self. It was over. He had lived a full life, one his brother didn’t get to have. It took less than a second for Dean to feel his presence. That wasn’t a surprise. Dean had taken care of him since he was a baby, he had pretty much developed a mother’s intuition by this point.

“Hiya Sammy.” Dean smiled.

“Dean.” Sam breathed out softy. He went in for a hug and Dean reciprocated. Same closed his eye for just a moment until he jolted away on a bed in the motel room.

Heat of the moment

Heat of the moment

He heard his phone play as he gasped for air.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” Dean greeted.

“Did you set that as my alarm?” Sam asked, reaching to turn it off. “It’s not funny.”

“Of course I didn’t. I don’t even know your password.

“Fucking Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed.

“You called?” The angel appeared seemingly from nowhere. Dean yelped in surprise and anger filled Sam's gaze.

“This again? Gabriel are you fucking serious? You made me live a whole life without Dean? Atleast last time you pulled this crap, I didn’t have to burn my brother’s body!” Sam yelled. He practically jumped out of bed and took dangerous strides over to Gabriel until he was looming over the angel.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Dean said, stepping between them. “What is going on? Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” He turned his head from Sam to Gabriel.

“Well, it helps when your nephew is God.” Gabe answered, not taking his eyes off Sam. “Come on, Sammy! I just wanted to make a grand entrance and I didn’t make you live your life without Dean.”

“Oh really? Why did I die when I was all old then? Why did I have a house, a wife and a son?” Sam asked.

“What was your wife’s name?” Gabe responded.

“I don’t know.”

“What did she look like?”

“Ummm…”

“What neighborhood did you live in?”

“I…”

“What did your son major in?”

“I don’t fucking know, Gabe!” Sam yelled. Dean stepped back and took a seat. He was going to enjoy this argument. If only he had some popcorn.

“You don’t know because you dreamt it. I had nothing to do with any of that. You had a nightmare.” Gabe responded.

“What?”

“I had nothing to do with your dream. I just changed your alarm to Heat of the Moment.” Gabe explained. The two of them engaged in a silent showdown until Dean jumped up. It took him awhile but he finally realized that if Gabe is back, then... 

““Cas” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah, Cassie’s waiting for you at the bunker. He was super nervous, though. Something about hoping that he wouldn’t have to face you again.”

“Son of a bitch, Sammy we got to go!” Dean yelled.

In less than 5 minutes, Dean was on the highway going towards the bunker. He didn’t even give Sam time to brush his teeth or have breakfast. Sam kept on asking his brother why he was being so erratic and what really happened before Cas was taken. Dean said nothing, but just kept on driving. Sam finally made Dean pull over by threatening to jump out of the car.

“Dean, you are too emotional. Let me drive. I will get us there soon.” Sam reasoned.

Dean knew that there was no point in arguing. He didn’t even know if he could drive much longer. His hands were shaking so badly that he was barely able to stay in his lane. The old brother scooted over as Sam came to the other side.


	2. The confession

Dean flew out the door before Sam could even stop. He was walking down the steps to the map room when he froze. He saw Castiel looking at the scratch marks on the table. Dean’s eyes welled up.

“Cas.” he whispered before he could stop himself. It was almost a prayer. No one could have heard it except for Cas. Castiel looked up and Dean saw his guarded expression. It was the stark opposite to when he last saw the angel. All Dean could think about was Cas’ teary eyes, faint smile and the radiant love that made his face glow.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean yelled just as Sam opened the door. He could tell that the two of them were in their own world. He didn’t even bother to greet Cas as he made his way around his brother and headed to the kitchen. It wasn’t his turn yet but Sam would get to welcome his friend back soon. 

Cas’ expression shifted to one of pain at Dean’s outburst. Seeing that shift sent a jolt of pain to Dean’s heart. A small part of him wanted to stop being mad and just tell Cas how he felt. There was a larger part of him, though, that felt so betrayed he couldn’t stop the anger. Castiel had made a selfless sacrifice to save Dean yet he had been so selfish at the time when he said it. Cas never had to deal with the consequences of his confession. Dean, on the other hand, would spend every waking moment in pain and guilt. He felt so… incomplete and he knew nothing would ever make the regret of not telling Cas go away. Now, the roles were reversed. Cas had to face Dean and Dean got to have his moment. Dean took a deep breath and went over to Cas. He put his hands on the angel’s cheeks.

“How could you think I don’t love you back? How could you think you could never have me? I was always yours. You made me yours the day you raised me from hell.” Dean whispered. He was completely crying at this point. Cas just had a look of utter disbelief.

“Dean?” he said, not exactly sure what he was asking.

“I love you too, Cas. You are the reason that I want to live. I have survived for Sammy but you give my life meaning. You make me feel that I am worthy. When you are gone, life is incomplete. There is an essential part of myself that I’m missing. I have had a lot of terrible moments but few come close to when you die.”

"Dean.” Cas said, unable to form any other words. That was alright, the two of them had said everything they needed to. Dean leaned down to give Cas a kiss. Castiel immediately melted into the kiss, giving everything he had back to Dean. He made an unspoken promise not to die like that again. 

Unbeknownst to them, Gabriel popped in at the perfect time to capture this moment on Sam’s phone.


	3. The proposal

Dean and Castiel had been dating for about eight months. Cas always joined them on hunts in case they needed someone needed to be healed. They had family night and Castiel was able to convince Jack to come down for them. Although Dean and Sam had extended their welcome to Jack when he became God, he was still guilty. He decided to put things right before he came back. Now, every Thursday, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Eileen, Jack and Gabriel would meet in the bunker for movies or games or maybe pizza and beer.

Elieen had moved into the newly named people of letters bunker and Jack and Gabe always had a room there in case they felt like visiting. Elieen knew that after the crap all of them had been through, Sam would not be okay with leaving his brother. She was well aware of their (non-sexual) codependent tendencies and realized that they were a package deal for now. It also made coordinating hunts much easier.

Dean and Castiel made Fridays date nights. They would take turns planning a nice evening for the other person. For the first couple of months, the couple refused to leave the bunker. The outside world always seemed to want to keep them apart, and it had succeeded for 12 years. Dean and Cas felt safe in their own little bubble. Finally, they had run out of things to do in the bunker (and places to do “it” in). One night, they decided on making pizza and a part of their date included going to the grocery store together. It was baby steps, but they got there. For their last date, Cas flew them to Texas to spend the day at 6 flags. Normally, he would find it hard to top that but he had been planning this date night for the past three months.

September 18th 2020 would be a date to remember. It would be their 13th anniversary of the first time they met. So naturally, Dean takes him to the barn where they first met. He takes a picnic basket and they have a moon lit dinner outside the barn. With a little help from Jack, he was able to make sure that it was a clear night and the stars would look extra shiny. Cas was looking, animatedly talking about seeing each star be born from heaven. All Dean could do was smile at Cas. Castiel looked back to a love struck Dean and stopped his rambling. He felt himself blush and shy away from Dean’s gaze. Cas had fallen, he killed his own kin and yet he had this righteous man worship him with just a gaze.

“Cas, do you know what today is?” Dean asked.

“Yes, how could I forget, Dean? This day changed my life.” Castiel replied.

“Well, it changed mine to.” Dean put his hand in his jacket pocket. “When I tried to put a demon blade through you 13 years ago, I didn’t know how much you would change my life. I thought that it was just another case.” Cas chuckled gently.

“Falling in love with you taught me how to love myself. It taught me how to smile, how to laugh, sing, dance and everything in between. Most importantly, it taught me how to have faith. Every time you left, I forgot how to smile, or dance but for some reason, I always had faith that you would come back. It’s what kept me going, knowing that somehow, despite everything, you would come back. Neither death nor god could keep us apart. When you find a 'profound bond' from a love like, a love that’s forever, you should shout it out into the universe. You should boldly proclaim it in front of your friends and family. So Castiel, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Dean pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was a silver band with angel wings on in. On the inside, he had his EEG carved.

The two of them were crying as Cas nodded and leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean returned the sweet and gentle kiss but before he could deepen it, Castiel stood up. Dean gave a confused look as Cas pulled a small box from his back pocket.

“You beat me to it, but I would still like to say my speech, if you don’t mind.” Cas said, sitting back down. Dean beamed through his tears.

“Dean Winchester, I have had an eternity of existence yet it was the past 13 years that stood out the most. You changed someone who was supposed to be incapable of feeling. You made me fall in love with you over and over again. Anytime I would question my decision to rebel, I would take one look at you and it would all make sense. You are worth every battle we had to fight in order to get here. Seeing the universe born, the first flash of light, the first sign of life, none of that compares to being with you in this moment. I want this moment to never end yet I am so excited to see what the next one will bring. It would be my honour to spend eternity with you. Dean Winchester, will you marry me?” Cas opened the box to reveal a silver band with a stone in the middle. The stone was glowing a light blue color and Dean gasped at the sight.

“Cas! Is this?” he started in awe.

“Yes, Dean, it is a little bit of my Grace. You already have my heart so I figured you should have this as well.” Cas said.  
They slipped the ring on and hurried to get back to the bunker. Before leaving, Cas turned around to see Gabe holding Sam’s phone and giving him a thumbs up. Cas smiled in response and let his fiance lead him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's proposal did you like better?


	4. The wedding

Dean would have never picked Valentine's Day if he remembered. Somehow, it went over his head this time until it was too late.

“Wait, you guys decided on the 14th? February?” he recalled Sam asking when they announced the date.

“Yeah, it’s the one date we could think of where no one we knew died or had a birthday.” Dean had said. 

He chalked up his brother’s odd behavior to surprise that Dean was actually getting married. Sam had seen the two bicker like an old married couple but never thought that they would tie the knot. It’s not that Sam had expected them to break up or anything, he just thought that the two of them were above all that. ‘Til death do us part’ is kind of meaningless when their relationship has survived both of them dying multiple times. It was expected that when Dean died (of old age), Cas would simply go to heaven to continue their journey in a different plane of existence. Normal relationship rules stopped applying to them. 

Yet here they were, at the altar on 14th February 2021. It was a lovely outdoor wedding outside of Roadhouse in heaven. Since Dean was technically dead in the eyes of the law and Cas never existed, Jack suggested that they could have the ceremony up there. People from Earth and hell were invited, not to mention the people from heaven too. Ash and Ellen had spent so much of their time and energy setting up. It was a beautiful venue. The only absentee was John Wincherster. Dean knew that on this happy occasion, he should be surrounded by people that love him, not those that used him like a ‘blunt little instrument’ when they couldn’t cope with their feelings.Sam and Gabe were the best men, obviously,   
Miracle was the ring bearer and Jack was the officiant. Who better to officiate a wedding than God himself and the son of the grooms?

Despite the flowers, seeing family that had been dead for years and everything else, Dean and Cas could not keep their eyes off each other. When the both gathered at the altar, their faces were glowing with love and happiness. Sam had prepared for his brother to get cold feet but Dean was standing there, as confident as ever, ready to marry his soulmate. 

“Do you, Dean Winchester, take this man, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, to be your eternally wedded husband?” Jack asked.

“I do.” Dean smiled as Cas.

“Do you, Castiel, take this man, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, to be your eternally wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Cas beamed at Dean.

“Then by the power vested in me by umm… well… me I guess, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” There was a slight chuckle from the audience but the grooms were lost   
in their bubble of bliss. 

“You may now kiss…Oh, okay, they’re just going for it.” Jack laughed as Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. The two of them walked back down the aisle relishing their first moments as a married couple. 

A couple of hours later, they had a reception at Harvelles where they took the time to greet their family. They saw Charlie, Bobby, Marry, Jody, Donna, Patience, Alex, Claire, Ash, Ellen, Garth and everyone else they came across. Yet the grooms couldn’t help but sneak glances towards each other. Finally, it was time for the toasts, which ended up sounding more like roasts, but it was still very sweet. Gabriel and Sam gifted them the picture of their first kiss and the video of their proposal. Technically, it was Gabe’s recording but since they were on Sam’s phone, it was from the both of them. The night featured the couple dancing to the songs on the mixed tape Dean had made years ago. 

Soon the fun began. Charlie got Dean drunk, which, albeit was not a difficult task. When he was loose enough to let down his guard, karaoke began. Charlie, fully aware of Dean’s secret obsession with Taylor Swift, made him sing Love Story. Dean started the song with the spotlight on Cas. He serenaded his new husband and ended up dancing with and kissing him by the end of the song. 

After saying their goodbyes, Dean and Cas went to the Impala which Sam had taken the liberty to decorate. Dean opened the door for Cas as he slid in. He got in through the other side and gave Cas a long kiss. They drove off hand in hand on an unmarked road in heaven. It was a new beginning for an eternity.


	5. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fully intended on stopping the story at chapter 4 but then I got some new ideas when my parents made me go carpet shopping with them today. It was an odd source of inspiration but I think it worked out well.

Four months had passed since the Destiel wedding. The couple came back from their beach honeymoon and returned to hunting. They still shared the bunker with Sam and Eileen, who were now engaged. 

In May, Dean and Cas went on a dangerous hunt where Cas had almost gotten killed. The demon they were tracking down happen to have an angel blade. It just barely grazed Cas before Dean stabbed the demon. Dean caught Cas before he could fall to the floor. In a moment of panic, Dean took his wedding band off and put it on Cas giving him the small grace it had. That had been enough to save Cas’ life but not enough to heal him. Dean brought him back to the bunker and patched him up. 

Cas was sleeping peacefully in Dean’s room when Dean decided to step outside. It was too much to see Cas like this. The last Dean had seen Cas anywhere near this position, Dean was getting ready to burn Cas’ body. He took a shaky breath and walked out of the room to calm himself down. He went to the library and sat down with a drink. Sam, hearing  
Dean’s footsteps followed him in.

“Is he alight?” Sam asked.

“He will be. He’s sleeping right now.” Dean refused to make eye contact because he knew he was crying.

“I see. Are you okay?”

“I’m done.”

“What do you mean you’re done?”

“I will not lose him again like this. We aren’t hunting anymore.” Dean decided.

Sam was flabbergasted. A part of him thought that Dean is too emotional to think clearly right now but he also knew how difficult it was on Dean when Cas left him. No one had lost each other more than Dean and Cas. 

“Are you sure that’s what you both want?”

“I want him safe, alive and with me. We’re done. I’ll start looking for places for us to live once Cas gets back on his feet.”

“Dean, we would never make you move out of the bunker just because you aren’t hunting.”

“I know that, Sammy. I also know that if we stay here, we will never fully retire. ‘It’s just a salt and burn.’ ‘We’ll just go as back up.’ Something will always pull us back in.”

“Did you talk to Cas about this?”

“Not yet. I will, though. I won’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do. At the same time, I won’t let him risk his life like this again. Jack still hasn’t figured out how to keep  
the empty from taking him if he dies. Cas dying is not an option unless especially if he can’t go to the same place I go. Even then, I would prefer that we have a life here.”


	6. The carpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, I had to go carpet shopping today and the colors that Cas picked out was what inspired everything chapter 5 onwards. So, I attached the colors as well. That way, you can get a glimpse of Dean and Cas' new house.

Ding. A small bell rang as Dean and Castiel entered the floor and carpet store. The couple had found a house by September and they decided to renovate it before moving in. It was a beautiful suburban house facing a river like Cas wanted. It also had a nice room for them to watch movies in like Dean wanted.

They entered the store holding hands. Dean and Castiel were browsing at the carpet swatches.

“What do you think about wedding day?” Cas asked.

“I like that for the living room but we can’t use it anywhere else. It’ll be a nightmare to clean in the bedroom or the Dean cave.” Dean mumbled in Cas’ ear. Ever since Cas had gotten better, Dean had a problem with personal space. He would constantly be hovering over Cas, holding onto him. Cas didn’t mind though. He always melted right into the touch. Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder, taking in his scent while Cas focused on the carpet samples. Suddenly, Dean’s phone rang.

“I’ll be right back.” he said, taking the call outside.

Cas pulled his phone out to check what would go with the furniture they were planning on buying. A couple minutes passed by and Cas felt someone grab onto his waist. Dean engulfed him into a hug from the back and gave Cas a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, Dean. So I was thinking about wedding day for the living room, cake frosting for our bedroom and first dance for the Dean cave. What do you think?”

“I think I have some bad news.”

“What?” Cas’ stomach dropped as he turned around to face Dean.

“We’re going to have to skip lunch, but we should have dinner with Sammy, Eileen, Gabe, Jack and Claire.”

“Why do we have to skip lunch?” Cas asked.

"Because,” Dean looked Cas right in the eyes as he felt tears well up. “We have to figure out the flooring and furnishing for the nursery. The adoption agency called. They found someone who wants to put their child for adoption. Apparently, she is a teenager and wants to make sure that the child gets a family.”

“What?” Cas gasped.

“We are going to be dads. We get to do it right this time.” Dean said.

Cas felt tears of joy stream down his face and Dean leaned down to kiss him. They quickly wrapped up the purchases. They went with everything Cas had selected and chose a nice purple carpet for the nursery. They walked out of the store, hand in hand. As soon as they got in the car, Dean called Sam to finalize dinner plans. Cas used angel radio to let Gabe and Jack know that they had to come over for dinner. He also shot Claire a message since she rarely ever picks up a call. Claire confirmed immediately and said she would bring Kiea as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add that I know its difficult for gay couples to find a house, engage in PDA in a public place and adopt a child. All of this happened very easily for Destiel. I hate homophobia and writing homophobia breaks my heart every time. Since this is a very fluffy/feel good piece, it does not have homophobic content nor shows Destiel having to fight it. I just wanted things to be easy for these characters after everything they have gone though. At the same time, I do want to acknowledge that it is not this simple in real life. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! I hope you like that apple pie life Dean has created.


End file.
